LookAlike
by Kiogami
Summary: Alicia is a psycic, able to See into people's souls. And she is the spitting image of Kyoko Mogami. What happens when she meets Ren, who mistakes her for Kyoko?


A Skip Beat! Novella

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! (I don't own It's characters and settings and plots, and all other skip beat copyrighted things)

FYI: Alicia Amamiya is a Physic, she is a fortune teller for L.M.E. She can See people in unspecified ways. She looks like Kyoko Mogami's twin, except her black hair is long and wavy(done this way for _mysteriousness) _She has a habit of flirting with guys. Her Sight allows her to See a person, as portrayed below, and it is very stressful to her to hide her reaction to what she knows about people, from people. Reels in her thoughts rather often with a _NO. NOOOO!_

During the filming of Dark Moon

(Before Bo comes to help Ren, and after Ren gets all those NG's)

Alicia Amamiya: In the middle of a shoot

_NO. NOO! Look up, Alicia! You steeled yourself days ago! That is OVER! So what if you See people? That is the REASON you're getting this job! Ugh. But that guy REALLY needs to work on his shyness! That's the reason his girlfriend ditched him in the first place!(which actually decreased his confidence) Wait. No. NOOOO! Okay, Alicia, Block it! BLOCK IT!_

**Alicia looked up, appearing completely unfazed. Much to her confusion, she saw that many of her coworkers were looking at her strangely.**

_What? Do I have something on my face? Why is everybody looking at me like that? _

**Alicia walked over to her nearest coworker. **

"Why is everybody looking at me strangely? You too!"

"Ehh, Welll… Sorry Miss. Alicia… it's just… You look too much like someone else who works here! Do you have a sister or something?"

_Huh? A sister? She(whoever she is!) looks THAT much like me? Wow. I want to meet her, my lookalike! We could even trade places! That would be fun! _

"What's her name?"

"Kyoko Mogami, Miss Alicia."

"Thank you!"

Ren Tsuruga: (sitting alone in a deserted hallway)

_What is wrong with me! Why am I SO OFF MY GAME TODAY? I have, in my whole entire Japanese acting career, never gotten so many ng's in ONE SCENE! NEVER! Sigh. It all comes down to THAT. Love. I guess …maybe the president was right. I can't do this… No. I Will. I WILL be the better Katsuki. The question is how. How? How? How….. (Lost in maze of how's)_

Alicia Amamiya: Walking to the dressing room after scene is finished(but she's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that shes getting herself lost.)

"AGH! That was TERRIBLE! HOW could I have let myself get distracted like that?"

_Sigh. I already accepted the fact that I'm different, but… living in such a crowded city is so CONFUSING for a loner country girl like me. My sight was okay back then, when there weren't so many PEOPLE around! And… When I meet people with surprising Aura's, I just HAVE TO Drop everything and run! Wait. NO. NOOO! Remember Alicia, that WASN"T YOUR FAULT. It was that persons fault, he must me emotionally challenged! Sigh._

Ren Tsuruga: still sitting alone

_Howhowhowhowhow….huh? Did I just hear Mogami-san? But she should be on set! WHAT-THE? _

**Ren sees Alicia (remember, wavy hair and all)…and FREAKS OUT. On the inside.**

"Mogami-san?"** accompanying this phrase is the usual blinding smile.**

Alicia Amamiya: Walking to what she thinks is the dressing room

_Sigh._

"Mogami san?"

_Huh? Are they talking to me? who…_

**Alicia stopped and walked to where the voice was coming from, which happened to be from her right.**

_OH MY? That is one HOT DUDE! Did he mistake me for (gasp) that Person that looked like me? And he's Smiling(the sparkles)!_

**Just then, her Sight kicked in.**

_!_

**After her first glance at Ren, her sight kicked in and her expression turned to one of complete and utter terror. She started to run away, and found that Ren, whom she still doesn't know about, is chasing after her.**

"Mogami-san! What's wrong?"

**Rens expression was at first confusion, which gave way to fear.**

"WAIT! STOP! WHAT"S WRONG?"

_What the hell happened to make her so…..SCARED….. of ME?_

**He starts chasing after her.**

Alicia Amamiya: Running…running..

_AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? Oh My GOD! I've never, NEVER __**EVER**__! Seen… Seen…. __**that**__. _

**Without realizing it, she's stopped dead. Ren slams into her, full on. They are both sprawled on the hallway floor. Alicia is trying her best to hide her eyes from him by curling up in a ball.(facing him) and is shaking violently. Ren is leaning over her, trying to get her to face him.**

"Mogami-san, what's wrong? Mogami-san? Look at me!"

**Alicia lifts her face up to him, and he, he falls back in shock at her expression, which is one of the outmost pity.**

"You're so… so loveless. It…hurts…to look at you. sorry." Alicia finally managed to stammer out

**Ren feels as if he was slapped in the face**. _Mogam- no, __**Kyoko**__ saying those words! Am i? Am I so, as she puts it…loveless? _**Ren starts feeling utter despair **_But. Something in her expression. No. She is not Kyoko. (_**he tells himself**_) It's her eyes. Her eyes look like, stars…the universe. I… can't seem to stray from her gaze, what is this feeling? it's so strange. No, not strange. PAINFUL. It feels like, OW! her eyes are scouring my being, scraping me raw!_

**Alicia is still recovering from looking him in the face. **_I'.. that man. That poor, poor soul. Life without love. So. Sad. WAIT! I can See, that he __**can**__ love, so he's definitely but is deliberately, and most astonishingly, __**unconsciously**__, pushing it down. You look like a Casanova, so why don't you behave like one? Why ? No matter. I've got to help him.I've never tried this before, but, maybe I can __**awaken**__ his sense of love. Yeah. Maybe then he will not __**hurt my eyes**__ so much. so how? I can See the love-block, so maybe, I can remove it, or punch a hole through it?_

**Alicia proceeds to punch a hole in his love-block, with her mind power, channeled through her eyes. But his pain distracts her, and before she is completely finished, she accidentally releases Ren from her gaze. Ren collapses, again.**

_Agh! It HURTS! What-what is this girl __**doing**__ to me?AGHHH- ._

_What? Huh? I feel, strange. It doesn't hurt anymore though. That girl. Weird._

**Ren is suddenly on auto, as his brain has just stopped. Ren sits up, but is somehow unsteady. He slips and accidentally slides into Alicia. Alicia feels as if a lightning bolt just went through her. Then she looked down at Ren. Their eyes met. **

_Ow. .ow. . I..i did too much. All that sudden love has put his brain on hold. He looks so is bad. _**Alicia has a freaked out expression on her face.**_ No. NOOOO! All that sudden love will FRY anyone who comes in contact with him. This is Not GOOD! ! Review your options, Alicia. Okay. 1)I can patch up the hole . 2) I can leave him like this in a zombified state to go around killing everybody with his newfound love. Sigh. Option 1 then._

**Alicia then kicks Ren on the head, and knocks him out. **_Sorry. But that should take care of the pain. _**Then, she starts patching up the hole, but deliberately and carefully makes it thinner than before. **

_So, when he tries to find love on his own, it will be easier to break the barrier. And because of this experience, easier to bear. And, I am also going to erase his memory of me. Sigh. What a bad time to realize that I, somehow, love him. But It wont do him any good to remember me. Sigh. I feel sad. But, maybe he'll remember me unconsciously. Maybe…_

**Alicia erases his memory of her(somehow) , and drags him(with much effort) to the place he was when she first saw him. With a sad smile on her face, she props him up to a sitting position. **_You're gonna snap to yourself like you had a daydream. You won't remember me at all. And its better that way. I hope you find true love. Whether It's that Mogami-san, or someone else, I hope you will be happy. _

**Alicia kisses him on the forehead, and walks outside. **

**Later, Alicia sends a proposal to the President of LME, saying that she wants to work in the American branch of LME. When the president asks her why, she simply replied: "one Mogami-san is enough. I am unneeded. It's better that way."**

**So the President sends her to America, and, as Alicia also requested, never spoke her name again to anyone else in Japan.**

**As for Ren, All he remembered was: deeply contemplating over the role when the Chicken showed up! But His unconsciousness was somehow awakened by the terrified expression on Alicia's face. He, deep down, realized how much he cared what Kyoko thought of him… Later, Kyoko makes him think… of love.**


End file.
